Beer Run
by helebette
Summary: a story in response to a fic prompt on tumblr. Emma and Regina make a beer run, have a picnic, and eventually take Henry camping. warnings for magical babies and cheesy romantic stuff. and a bit of smut as it turns out.
1. Chapter 1

Part one: The beer run.

Storybrooke was always a slow moving sort of town.

However slowly life in Storybrooke could move, nothing felt longer than the drive Emma had been forced to take with the town's Mayor, Regina Mills.

Emma leaned forward in her seat, studiously ignoring Regina.

Regina, however, sat far back on her side, arms crossed, eyes strangely hurt as she glared out the passenger side window.

"Really, Ms. Swan." Regina had to break the silence. "Is it too much to ask, to bring the townspeople something to make Spring festival more…" She swallowed hard and said, redundantly, "…festive?"

Emma maintained her silence even as they pulled in front of the corner store where they would be forced to buy beer for the festival goers. Forced, because for some damned reason, when the subject of a 'beer run' came up, Mary had pointed to Regina and Emma and insisted that the Mayor and the Sheriff make the purchases. Emma knew that Mary was trying to make the two women talk, but to what end, Emma had no clue.

And when Emma had glared and refused and then, after caving in to the townspeoples' please, ignored Regina for the better part of the half hour it took them to drive to the Mayor's office, retrieve the credit card used to pay for such expenses, and then drive to the store…well, Regina, for some damned reason, had become emotional, even tearful, at Emma's anger.

Emma finally blew up when Regina carefully lay the last case down on the counter and prepared to pay.

"You stole people's hearts!" Emma shouted, her hands flinging about. The end of the curse, the revelation about the hearts, the revelation that Regina was responsible for Emma's lifelong separation from her parents and likely from her son…it was all too much. "You're a fucking psycho," Emma shouted louder this time, watching with no small amount of glee as the storekeeper stopped to stare at them. On a roll, Emma added, "You've done nothing but lie to me, manipulate me, make me feel incredibly stupid, all the fucking time!" Then Emma paused, confused even in her anger, and asked, "Mary has totally forgiven you—why is that? And why are you still Mayor? Did you cast another spell…?"

Regina, hands shaking as she clung to the credit card, promptly began to cry. Really cry. Like somebody had killed her puppy. Or worse.

"What's your problem now?" Emma asked hoarsely. "Seriously. I do not feel sorry for you." But she kinda did. "Fucksakes." Emma took the card from Regina's hand and forced it into the clerk's hand instead. She growled at him when he smirked back at her.

"Lover's spat?" He muttered.

Thankfully, Regina had the presence of mind to hold Emma back when she lunged across the counter and prepared to deck him.

Back in the car (after Emma convinced the clerk that they would require a great deal of assistance and that no arguments would be accepted), Regina began to talk as she never had before. About how everything was crashing down around her, and how she knew that Henry and Emma hated her and she deserved it, and how having a heart back in her chest was like…

"Huh?" Emma stammered, slamming on the brakes. "Having…huh?" Her eyes widened and she stared at Regina's chest.

"…being extremely hormonal…" Regina finished weakly. "emotions I haven't faced in 28 years are hitting me like runaway trains, again and again and again and…" Her own eyes widened as Emma's hand reached for her. The pads of Emma's fingers were soft and warm on Regina's collarbone before her palm slid down further to press over…

…over Regina's heart. Which was beating like an insane bird. Or whatever that game was that she had heard Emma liked. Angry bird? Regina felt light headed at Emma's touch, either way.

"What now?" Emma asked. "I mean seriously. What do we do with you now? Why has nobody turned again you? Even Gold thinks this is all hilarious." She paused thoughtfully, her hand now covered with Regina's own. "And what is Gold's deal? He seems to think that the most fucked up things are funny."

"That would be his job." Regina said quietly. She had developed a sudden fascination with the knuckles of Emma's hand and ran her fingertips over them lightly. "My job is…as of yet, undetermined. But we all have a job here. And soon we'll have to do our duties well. Not just for this town but for something greater than us."

"Weird." Emma decided. She glanced over her shoulder, at ten cases of beer and no small amount of cider. "So we get everybody drunk until they have to face the shit storm tomorrow? Is that what this festival is about?" She looked back at Regina who was now staring intently at Emma's lips. Which made something flutter inside of Emma's stomach. Like, maybe she should kiss Regina, and if she kissed Regina, she might start giggling, or something…

"Gotta go." Emma said gruffly. Business-like. She nodded to add emphasis.

"Ok, dear." Regina had that old look of confidence back momentarily. "We'll continue this discussion later."

"I'm sure we will." Emma muttered weakly. She finally pulled away and gripped the steering wheel. Her legs felt suddenly like they were made of jelly. She was thankful that she was sitting down, especially when Regina decided to rest a hand on Emma's thigh…like…

…like they were already lovers. But they weren't. Were they?

"We'll…I mean…later." Emma nodded. "We'll talk later."

"My makeup is ruined." Regina reminded her with a sad smile. "If you don't mind, we'll drop this all off and perhaps you might drive me home."

Emma nodded in agreement and then pressed harder on the gas pedal.

The trip to the festival and then to the Mayor's house, was made in record time.

**Part two: The Picnic.**

"I have food…"

Regina's voice startled Emma, who sat in her car and contemplated driving out of Storybrooke for good.

Regina opened the passenger side door and placed an enormous paper bag filled with goodies from the Spring festival. They had just dropped off a fantastic amount of booze with the townsfolk and Regina had demanded a drive home. Then, Regina had left Emma waiting in the car for a short amount of time while she ran around buying food apparently.

"We could have a picnic at my place." Regina whispered. "I really do feel like giving these people their space. I'm quite certain that one or two of the Dwarves might axe me, against Snow's wishes."

"Snow…Dwarves?" Emma thought there was something wrong with calling a few short men that term, like…

"Ms. Swan? I'm sorry, Sheriff?" Regina's hand was cool on Emma's cheek. "You look a little flush."

"This is all…a bit much." Emma muttered. Regina's hand felt like a memory. Like a tall room with stone walls, and a bed with luxurious white and silver sheets, and laughter, and something altogether strange…

Something that felt like love. Emma, in a daze, wondered if she had once loved Regina. Somewhere, some other time…

Regina opened the paper bag on her lap and pulled out a bunch of red grapes. She offered one to Emma who refused, until she saw Regina's lips wrap around the small fruit and something clenched below her belly.

"Nhnnnnnngggghhhh…" Emma uttered the strange sound as a second grape was popped into Regina's mouth. Regina's luscious, full lips and the tip of her tongue and…

Regina's hand was back on Emma's cheek. "Are you having a small stroke or something?" Regina sounded honestly terrified.

"No." Emma gasped. "Nothing like that." She just couldn't stop staring at Regina's lips. She leaned forward…

"Hello you two."

Emma yelped at the sound of Mary's voice. Mary (Snow? Mom? Whatever, Emma couldn't get it straight yet) leaned into the car, on Regina's side and looked them both over.

"Have a nice evening, though I'm sorry that you're both leaving so soon. Henry fell asleep with his comic book in one of the tents, so James went to our apartment with him." Mary's tone was blasé for someone usually so concerned with Regina's motives and mere presence. Regina and Mary exchanged an enigmatic look before Mary strolled off, whistling.

"Whistling?" Emma muttered. "What's with her?" Her hands gripped the wheel. "and she's babysitting? I didn't realize…"

"I arranged it, she was quite happy with the idea. Now, it's too cold for this. Come home with me." Regina's words were emphasized by affectionate hair playing and other gestures that Emma never would have associated with the Mayor—like caressing Emma's arms and leaning into her.

"Gotta work in the morning." Emma gasped, pulling away. "Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work, and so on…"

Regina leaned back and smiled sweetly. "Cavorting with Dwarves now, I see. Just like your mother."

Emma paused and scratched her nose before she spoke. Then she said, rather thoughtfully, "That isn't politically correct, Regina." As though she was not quite sure. "Dwarves…not the right term." She was already starting her car, in the middle of the lecture, and Regina waved an impatient hand and looked out the window with a contented smile.

Regina had a study with a fireplace which was perfect for an indoor picnic. Emma started a fire and then unpacked the food while Regina found wine. They had fruit and cheese and chocolate and other nibbly things that made Emma's stomach growl. It was all perfect. Too perfect. Emma felt like she might bolt if it got more perfect, because really, where could they even go from here? She took off her leather jacket and flung it onto a chair, then got up and retrieved it.

"Lovely." Regina came in with two glasses and a bottle and looked pleased beyond words. "You're already hanging your things up nicely I see?"

Emma paused. Then she nodded. And the jacket was laid carefully on the back of a narrow backed chair near the window.

They sat and watched the fire but Emma had to eat something so she reached first. Regina's eyes looked weird, not sad, but something else. Emma offered her the first bite instead, and nearly gasped when Regina's lip brushed Emma's fingertips. A bite of cheese and crackers had never seemed so erotic in Emma's entire life.

Regina chewed and swallowed and stared at Emma's lips.

Emma stared at Regina's lips in turn and then reached out to brush her thumb over a now trembling lower lip which…

Meant that Regina was about to cry. Again.

"Dammit." Emma slumped over as Regina started bawling. Emma sighed. "C'mere." Emma said gruffly, tugging Regina toward her.

They hugged awkwardly for a few moments while Regina calmed down. Emma's lips pressed wetly to Regina's face, everywhere she could reach.

"Don't cry, don't cry…" Emma muttered the words against tear streaked cheeks. "It's going to be ok…"

Regina blew out a sigh of frustration and then laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't know…" She zeroed in on Emma's face and gave her the sweetest look before leaning in.

"woah." Emma did not pull away but also didn't encourage the would-be kiss. "I don't kiss girls." She said weakly.

Regina's arched eyebrow was just sarcastic enough for Emma's needs. Emma rolled her eyes and said instead, "Ok, I mean I haven't kissed a girl in a while."

Regina's eyes narrowed. She looked really weirdly jealous. It kinda turned Emma on.

"Heh." Emma snickered, and was rewarded, not with a kiss, but with a fig shoved right between her lips. She chewed. "That's really good." She decided.

Regina spun away with an epic sigh and lay on her side. She propped herself on one elbow and stared at the crackling fire. It was damp and drizzling out, perfect for Spring festival if one's gardens were all that one were celebrating. Regina reached without looking, for a square of cheese and nibbled on it absentmindedly.

Emma took her sweet time, but she did eventually stretch out behind Regina. They stared at the fire and took turns eating from the food in front of them. Emma was the first to tentatively draw food to Regina's lips—a spicy chunk of chocolate in fact. She was rewarded with a contented sigh and moved slightly closer.

"You make me feel funny things…" Emma tried to say, but her head was foggy from the close proximity of her nose to Regina's hair. Regina's hair smelled really really good.

"Funny things?" Regina asked.

"Below. Down below." Emma meant something in the vicinity of her bellybutton, but her words were taken entirely all wrong. Regina smirked and turned in Emma's eyes.

"Are you a teenaged boy?" Regina asked politely. Her hands palmed lightly on the sides of Emma's neck. Emma was bright red there.

"Ummm, no, sorry, that's not what I meant." Emma breathed out, hard, laughing at her stupid words. "I mean you make my stomach flip and knot and…"

Emma was, in the end, distracted during their very first kiss. Her eyes were wide open and she could see the fireplace change from orange to green to purple and back to orange again. She could also see Regina's hair grow, right in front of her, a full three inches. Regina deepened the kiss and clasped the back of Emma's head. Emma closed her eyes with a groan, feeling again like parts of her were being tugged toward Regina, like they were connected with an invisible rope…

"Oh." Emma said, pulling away briefly. "Is that how it's supposed to feel?"

Regina kissed her again.

Then Emma remembered…

…remembered Regina and a large stone house…their house…

…wishing for a child with Regina…wanting to give her the one thing she could not give…

…and dying…

…Emma remembered that she died…

…and that Regina had followed…

By the time the kiss hit the three minute mark, Emma was the one crying while Regina held her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Camping Trip.**

The fire in Regina's study was too hot, and coupled with Regina's closeness, roused Emma from a fitful sleep. Emma drifted in and out, waking when Regina's fingers tangled in her hair and scraped her scalp lightly.

Emma had sobbed over the memories of her and Regina's old life. She had cried until she felt sick, for what was probably only half an hour but what felt like much longer. Regina rubbed her back while Emma fell asleep, her own face wet with tears as well.

Emma's first thought upon waking was that Regina smelled really good, despite the fact that her nose was buried Regina's neck and in the dampness of sweat and tears.

"Ugh." Emma winced as she moved away. Regina's hand slid easily off her waist and she peered up to where Regina's head lay on one arm. "Hey." Emma tried.

Regina's eyes opened slowly and she grunted and then tried to open them further. "The fire." She muttered. "We should sleep, but didn't want to leave it burning."

Emma rolled onto her back. The food was still out, so she set about putting that away, while Regina got up at last. The fire was poked and prodded and then finally Emma decided to stay up and watch until it went out.

"Join me in my room." Regina posed the question as a statement, but her voice was nervous. Emma nodded and stifled a yawn.

Half an hour later, Emma was downstairs, foraging in the kitchen to find glasses. She filled two with water and then flicked the light off on her way back upstairs. Her jeans felt tight and her skin felt tighter. Every new revelation pushed her out of her own body somehow…

It was as if Regina were showing Emma _all _of the possibilities of her life—like doors inside of her mind—just, all at once. Emma rubbed a hand, warm, damp, on the back of her neck. What did she mean by that? Doors? What doors had Regina opened?

Most obviously, the lesbo one, Emma decided with a snicker.

But more than that: Emma was not used to being _read _so easily She paused outside of Regina's bedroom, where a sliver of light from some candle—meant, no doubt, to show Emma the way inside—illuminated the hallway as well.

Ever since the curse lifted, Regina was like some wise and insane goddess. People kept her close to figure out the tricks she'd learned. But it wasn't out of fear anymore. People like Mary—Snow—really wanted to know Regina's stories.

"Emma?" Regina's voice was sleepy but alert. "Do you need anything? You can come in. Though if you want…"

Emma was already by the side of the bed and leaned down to hover over nervous lips.

"Can I get a shower?" Emma asked quietly. "I'll just…wear my towel afterward." Real subtle. As in, 'can I get naked with you'? Emma rolled her eyes at herself.

"Of course." Regina's voice cracked and she cleared her throat.

Emma rinsed quickly, sending her mind further into relaxation, and then crawled into bed next to Regina without hesitation, clad in her towel.

By morning, the nerves were gone. As soon as she was awake, Emma rolled over and sought out Regina who was already awake and staring at her.

Clothes were pushed aside and some kind of frantic kissing begun anew. This time, Emma would not let her emotions get the better of her…

"wait, wait." Regina gasped as Emma pressed her to the bed. "let's just…take it a bit slowly." She clasped her hands behind Emma's naked back and held on while they both caught their breath.

"Oh. Ok." Emma squeaked. "Breakfast?" she really had wanted to go farther but maybe Regina was into being wooed or romanced or something. Emma decided that she could do that. Though nerves kicked in as soon as she made the realization.

"how about…" Regina smiled brightly. "An idea. I had an idea, I mean. Do you want to maybe spend the day together? With Henry, perhaps?"

Taking it slow, for sure. The kid would definitely change the mood…

"Cool." Emma sighed with relief and let her head rest against Regina's chest.

Preparing for a camping trip was even more fun than actually going on one. After a quick breakfast, Regina and Emma tearing through stores, buying tents and sleeping bags and about ten bags of groceries which was really nine and a half bags too much.

By the time the two of them reached Snow and James' place, Regina's smile was so big it looked like it might hurt her. James gave his usual benign but kind smile at their request for Henry's return, and Snow gave her usual sinister and suspicious look toward Regina before pulling Emma close for a hug. Henry seemed curious more than anything. His eyes kept flitting back and forth between Emma and Regina who simply stood side by side, grinning like idiots.

They drove awhile and parked deeply enough in the woods so that no one would really note the car from the road. Their hike was uneventful, though Henry seemed more interested in Regina's knowledge of local history than nature itself.

"What happened there?" He kept asking, wanting to be entertained by some battle or some chance meeting, or some time when Rumpel played a trick on Regina only to be outwitted by the woman herself. Emma noted that Regina only ever called the man 'Gold'—she figured it took away his power or something to never have his name really spoken.

Henry called Regina 'Mom' a lot more than he had before the curse broke, and even grasped her hand at one point on their hike. Emma stood back a bit as Regina and Henry discussed a particularly interesting bird—something bizarrely jade colored and possibly from one of the other lands Regina kept talking about.

Emma had some time to think as they moved through the dense, lush forest. It was damp and smelled like the moss under foot. But they had enough gear, and sleeping bags that were for far colder climates, so she wasn't worried. What did worry her, were the strange stray thoughts about her future with Regina.

In 24 hours, Emma had gone from wanting to strangle Regina to wanting to spend all of her time with the woman. She almost had the urge to smack herself in the head. Her thoughts were becoming too jumbled…had somebody…

…Emma watched with a frown as Regina and Henry held hands, while Regina helped the boy over a large stump. Had somebody…what? Emma couldn't understand where her own thoughts began and the nagging voice in her head ended.

"Love spells." Emma blurted out. She walked quickly to reach Regina's side. The dark leather of Emma's boots flashed briefly. "tell us about love spells."

Regina's nose scrunched in confusion. "I'm not great with those, dear." She replied. "A love spell can simply be used to remove the barriers between oneself and ones true love." She glanced over Emma's shoulder. "Barriers like anger, jealousy, lust even. But a spell cannot be used to invent love, only to enhance what is already there."

"Huh?" Henry asked, making Regina wince with embarrassment.

"Nevermind." Regina said. "the point is that I'm just not good with such things." She looked thoughtfully over Emma's shoulder again. "Ask Snow. Ask her, she's good at such trickery." With that, Regina shrugged and nudged Henry along on the path. But then Regina stopped in her tracks again. "Gold." She said, turning around to look at Emma who was staring at the ground.

Their eyes met.

"Ask Gold." Regina said quietly. Her eyes, so bright over the previous few hours, had grown sad again. She spoke as she turned around and Emma barely heard the words added: "Gold's favorite spell, really."

The spot they picked out had ample room for two tents and a small fire. There were scattered logs that could serve as seats. The tents were not easy to put up, but Regina and Henry set about accomplishing the task while Emma organized their dinner. Emma built a fire, which was her new favorite thing these days, she decided. In fact Emma spoke little for the rest of the evening, preferring to let Henry and Regina banter back and forth about every little thing. In two hours, Emma learned all she could possibly learn about the constellations and about the positioning of the moon every 1000 years.

"You two should probably move in together." Henry decided sometime around 11pm, poking the fire with a stick charred black and covered in the ashes of a thoroughly destroyed marshmallow. "It'll make Operation Stingray a lot easier."

Regina, who had been dozing a little, jumped. "Operation…wait…" She looked hurt as well as confused. "I've told you both everything now. I mean what more…"

"no, no." Henry waved her concern away. "Operation Stingray is all about…you know who…" He wouldn't say Gold's real name or even his old one anymore. "we need to figure out what he's up to." Henry's eyes narrowed as he looked Emma and then Regina over carefully. "He's got plans for you two. So be careful."

Emma's mouth fell open. She was about to ask what or why or how…

"I'd like to go to sleep now." Henry said abruptly. Regina didn't look at all surprised and simply reached out for a hug. Emma also got a hug before the kid disappeared into his tent.

"He's been like that since he was a baby." Regina explained quietly. "When he started speaking, he started deciding his own bedtime and naptimes as well." Regina shrugged. "He always knew better than I did how much sleep he needed. It was everything else we fought about."

Emma nodded and smiled nervously. She watched as Regina got to her feet and walked over to sit next to Emma. They were on the ground, without even a blanket. Emma let her arm be lifted so that Regina could crawl beneath it.

Something about that easy gesture was the proverbial straw for Emma. She tugged Regina sideways until they lay down, a large log that Henry had been using as his seat, now blocked their view of the kid's tent.

Emma whispered "One minute, I'm so angry at you I could scream and the next, I'm tearing off your nightgown and…" She pressed her forehead to Regina's and exhaled. "Can you tell me what's happening? What are we doing exactly?"

They lay together, frozen, for a long time. Emma felt tense, not just from the weird angle of her head on her own arm and Regina's arms around her waist, but from worrying and wondering what was happening between them.

"Tell me more." Emma tried again. "About what you said. About that…like…past life thing."

"We talked about that, remember? You started crying. You remember it all as clearly as I do." Regina's lips were pressed to Emma's collarbone now as she mumbled.

"It's as clear as mud." Emma fumed.

"Well, dear, what did you expect?" Regina pulled away and clasped Emma's face in both hands. Emma shifted so that their legs tangled together. "Past lives…are never clear." Regina continued to stroke Emma's cheek as she spoke. "We were different people then. I've changed again and again. I don't think it's normal, what happened to us. We left unfinished business in Wonderland." Regina gentled her tone, acknowledging that it was confusing for her as well. "Something pulled us together in the next life. And the life after that."

They fell quiet again. The crackling of the fire was dying down but the heat still spread from it. Emma reached briefly, grabbed a large'ish piece of wood, and tossed it onto the fire—all without breaking their embrace. She grinned as a shower of sparks flew from where the log hit.

"And in this life." Emma said. "Something has pulled us together in this life." She touched the tips of their noses together, rubbing playfully before pulling back just an inch.

"Yet, you're still so angry with me." Regina gasped as Emma rolled on top of her, pinning her against the hard ground.

"yup." Emma shrugged. She looked at Henry's tent. "Kid asleep, you think?" She moved her thigh between Regina's legs to entice an accurate response.

"He's usually out like a light." Regina replied with a gasp. "I'm sorry, I mean…I know you've missed finding these things out…"

"Oh, yes, well." Emma shifted so that her thigh was more firmly between Regina's legs even though what she intended on accomplishing was simply to readjust, to get more comfortable. Regina was panting now.

Then, without warning, Regina grasped the back of Emma's thigh, pulled hard, and pressed herself, shaking harder than before, her free hand pressed suddenly to her mouth.

"Oh." Emma's eyes widened and she stared, fascinated. "Did you just. Um…"

Regina nodded weakly and looked utterly humiliated.

"Awesome." Emma muttered, in awe now. "Do that again?"

Regina burst out in relieved laughter. They both started to laugh and then stopped all at once, in unison. Regina's neck craned and Emma looked up…but Henry's tent was still totally silent, and they could both hear his even breathing when they gave it a minute. Regina waited longer, while Emma began to kiss her neck softly.

"There it is." Regina whispered at the sound of a slight snore. "He has been out for awhile." Her eyes closed as Emma's lips brushed softly over her throat. "We probably…"

"Shouldn't?" Emma asked. Regina nodded, blushing deeply. This made Emma smirk. "Not quite fair, is it?"

"I'll make it up to you." Regina's voice was hoarse as she drew Emma for a long overdue kiss.

Their lips were damp and slippery; mouths opened to let tongues tangle together. By the time they were through Emma was the one panting and rocking her hips.

"Ugh." Emma growled against Regina's hair, trying to calm herself. "Let's just…"

"S'mores?" Regina whimpered as Emma reached down to grab her ass, to press her harder.

"I was going to say sleep." Emma huffed, smiling and stopping their movements.

They packed the food back into the car and put out the fire. Originally, the two tent idea was Regina's way of sending a message that Emma and Henry were a family unit now. Regina had to earn her way back into that family unit in her own mind, so she purchased an enormous tent for Henry and Emma and a smaller one for herself. But when Regina crawled into the empty tent, Emma retrieved her sleeping bag from the other, and threw it beside Regina.

In the morning, Emma woke up wrapped around Regina. She listened to the quiet breathing of the other woman and allowed herself the luxury of just enjoying the sight of dark hair against her arm and Regina's relaxed expression.

But Henry was already up, clamoring around so Emma gently extracted herself from Regina's hold.

"Mom? Emma?" Henry whispered at the opening of the tent.

Regina was up like a shot. "Henry? Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yeah, of course." He replied. There was a pause. "Um…can I come in?"

Emma reached up and unzipped the tent, smiling at the messy-haired boy.

Henry flopped between them and confirmed Emma's suspicions. He wanted to go and have breakfast in town.

Regina sighed with relief. "Thank god. I mean yes, let's go." She muttered something about sleeping in a real bed and getting the use of her neck back sometime this century.

But they took their time taking down tents and packing up sleeping bags, pillows and tarps. Emma promised a better blow-up mattress to Regina in exchange for doing the camping thing again sometime.

Regina paused at one point, as Emma closed the trunk of the car.

"We won't have much choice in the matter, fairly soon." Regina decided. Her gaze was off in the distance, as though she could see something coming.

When they had almost reached town, the first person Emma saw was Gold—laughing and waving from the edge of the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma sheathed her sword and adjusted her leather vest. "Another season, another bizarre-o festival," she muttered. Behind her, Regina emerged from her house and locked the door before slipping the key into the pocket of her suit jacket. Regina still dressed like the Mayor of Storybrooke, while Emma had slowly begun to dress more and more like some cartoonish Knight. Regina liked to call her the Dread Pirate Roberts every now and again, after being forced by Emma to watch the Princess Bride more than once.

"I still don't think that I should come." Regina said, linking her arm with Emma's. She had personally chosen some of Emma's leathers—black, just like her old guards had once worn. Regina ran a hand along Emma's leather vest, fighting the fierce surge of want that accompanied the brief gesture.

Emma gulped and said weakly, "You're coming. I'm not dancing around a pole and throwing dead rabbits at my mother without you around to witness the insanity." She was mesmerized by Regina's hand on her stomach. It was such an intimate and yet erotic gesture…

They had been seeing one another for a full month now, and they still hadn't fucked. Regina hated it when Emma said 'fucked' instead of 'made love', but it was what it was. Emma wanted more but Regina wanted to wait for the perfect moment. The last time Emma had tried to get into Regina's pants, Regina had cried and cried and cried.

"I just have so many feelings now!" Regina just kept saying.

"Uh huh. There, there…" was fast becoming Emma's stock response.

Now, Regina stared adoringly at Emma while they walked toward whatever mid-Summer festival Snow White had organized.

"I don't think that you have to throw rabbits at Snow," Regina offered. "I just think that you have to catch a rabbit, clean it and cook it."

Emma paled.

"I'll help. Don't worry. I know a great recipe for rabbit stewed in a nice Chianti with some white beans on the side." Regina added.

Emma snickered. "We'll eat its liver with a nice Chianti and some fava beans?"

Regina, still not up to speed on much of popular culture, looked utterly confused.

The minute they stepped foot on the massive field where the rabbit hunt would begin, Regina and Emma were separated.

From her vantage point, Regina could see Emma chatting with her mother, her father, Henry, and any number of Storybrooke citizens. They really all did love Emma, Regina realized.

Something about that made her horribly sad, all at once.

Everyone loved Emma. Practically no one (or so Regina thought in that moment) cared remotely for Regina.

Regina swiped at an errant tear. Her throat tightened. Emma glanced her way and smiled, but the smile turned to a frown to see Regina's latest emotional breakdown.

When Emma looked back again, Regina was gone.

"Where are you going?" Snow shouted at her daughter as Emma walked quickly toward Regina's tent.

"Shit shit shit shit shit…" Emma chanted. "I haven't been all that understanding toward Regina, I have to go talk to her." She explained when Snow caught up to her. "She's upset. I have to…"

"Let her calm down." Snow pleaded. "She probably went home."

An hour later, Emma had finally convinced everybody that she was the last person likely to catch a stupid rabbit.

"I'm going to just go this way…" Emma pointed toward the darkest, deepest part of the woods beyond the grassy field. "I'm sure there's a rabbit in there."

She jogged sideways, slowly at first, but then broke out into a sprint when she reached the woods.

Emma followed only her gut instinct. Her gut instinct and the scent of Regina's perfume. It wasn't long before Emma found a small cabin where Regina had no doubt found herself tied up and harmed by some psychotic ex-Fairytale character with a bone to pick. Emma scanned the wooden structure, wondering if it might have been made of gingerbread at one point.

There was music coming from the home. Lights were blazing and the music was pumping.

Emma scratched her nose thoughtfully. It sounded like techno. Had Regina found a rave? Emma wasn't even sure that people actually 'raved' anymore.

Emma heard something else as well. Something like…

"All hail Her Majesty, Queen Regina forever…bitches!"

Emma took a step back, utterly shocked.

"Well." Emma strode to the front door. "I'm sure that these people are just making fun of Regina before they torture her."

They weren't. They weren't making fun of Regina at all. In fact when the front door swung open, Emma could see that Regina was in a chair at the center of a group of adoring men. Gorgeous, adoring, possibly gay men, Emma also thought. Though she didn't want to stereotype, the guys were pretty and well groomed, and all held a martini glass daintily in one hand. They were fawning over Regina, who looked amused at the attention, but not remotely interested in anybody but Emma.

"Darling…" Regina called out breathlessly. She looked genuinely happy, for the first time ever.

Emma watched as six pairs of eyes swung her way. All eyes scanned her but she didn't feel that icky vibe that usually came from men giving her the once over. They were checking out her outfit, she knew that. They were also checking to see if Regina trusted her.

Regina purred. "Emma, darling, these are the former elite Queen's Guard. These men were part of my innermost circle. They fought with me until the end."

"And hid ourselves when the Curse ended." One of the men got to his feet slowly and walked to Emma. "Which you yourself accomplished," He muttered, admiring but also just a touch sinister. "Well done." There was definite sarcasm there, Emma could hear it.

"Uh huh, well…" Emma decided to get Regina out.

But just like that, the man's features changed and he grew cheerful again. "Have a drink, doll!" He chucked a finger beneath Emma's chin as one of the other 'guards' handed Emma a Cosmo. "We have our Queen back, that is all that matters."

Then, unfathomably, Emma spent the next two hours getting drunk on cranberry juice and vodka, and listening to 'Hail the Queen' on repeat. At one point, somebody let her take over the DJ 'booth' and she found a Sonic Youth cover of a Madonna classic. This won her points with the men, though it also inspired somebody to play the rest of Madonna's actual musical library soon after.

All through their little party, Emma kept looking at Regina. Regina returned Emma's adoring looks, letting her eyes scan Emma's tight leather pants openly. Meanwhile, the men were feeding Regina and Emma drinks at the same pace that they themselves were drinking.

In the midst of Vogue, Emma drunkenly dragged Regina outside and pressed her to the cabin wall.

"We have to go." Emma slurred in Regina's ear, licking it sort of weirdly and wetly. "I'm wanna do crazy things to do…to you…"

Regina struggled to focus. "Wha…how much did I?" She tried to remember when the drinks had even been re-poured, or requested or anything. Had somebody shoved a water bottle in her hand? Regina glanced down at her hand while Emma continued to lick her ear and bite her neck. Yes, there was the water.

The insane party inside still pulsed and boom-boomed in the night. Somebody had discovered that they could play a number of songs simultaneously on different tabs on their laptop. How the fuck had laptops made their way to Storybrooke, Emma suddenly wondered. She kept wondering this, even as Regina dragged her back through the woods and eventually toward the field where the rabbit-eating was happening.

Emma gratefully took a plate of food that was shoved in her hands. She could see that Snow and James were with Henry who was asleep. Beside her, Regina drank water slowly and occasionally ate from Emma's plate and then from Emma's fingers…

"huhhhhhh…that's hot." Emma muttered in Regina's ear. This time, she kissed her sweetly there. Regina's tongue darted out to lick the tips of Emma's fingers…

"Woah, ok, family event here. Jeez you two." Snow was suddenly between them, grasping both women's elbows and pulling them apart gently. "Sleep it off, all right? No more shows for any of these people tonite."

Emma looked around and realized what Snow was talking about. There, just to the right of where she and Regina had been feeding each other, the Grumpy Dwarf dude, Red, Dr. Whale, and a number of young men, were standing in a line and staring lustfully at Emma and Regina.

"Hehehehe…" Emma snickered as Snow practically carried her and Regina. "You can't haaaaave…look but you can't touch…" She hiccupped.

Then Emma unceremoniously threw up in the grass.

"Ohhhhhhhh dear." Snow stopped and pulled Emma's hair back.

"Oh, that's touching." Regina said lightly. Snow turned on her. "No," Regina added, "it really is. I mean you get to hold her hair back. That's like…missed moment from childhood number two hundred and…"

James had to then hold Snow back from pummeling Regina. Regina really was too drunk to know how her words could be misconstrued. She just kept gazing, misty-eyed, at Emma and Snow.

That was the last part of the evening that Regina remembered...

When she came to, she was underneath a strange, scratchy blanket. It was pink. Not her usual thing. Beside her was Emma. That was nice.

Regina wondered if they finally had sex. She peaked beneath the blanket and sheets covering them. "Still clothed," She muttered.

Emma sighed and turned over until she was practically sleeping on top of Regina.

"Ooomph." Regina said quietly. Emma was too heavy for this. And too hot. Regina immediately began to sweat. She extracted herself carefully and made her way to the bedroom door.

"Good morning Regina," Snow White spoke calmly, though some of the anger from the night before still played on her features. "Tea."

"No I'm ok…" Regina started.

"Tea. Drink it." Snow hissed. "And don't leave. We have to speak with you and Emma. Downstairs. In twenty minutes. Get my daughter up and ready. Understand?"

Regina stared and stared. Even as Snow turned and left, Regina just stood in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Cause and effect linked the chaotic pieces of Regina Mills' life. Regina knew that whatever curse had been thrown on her by her mother, years ago, was now lifted because of Emma Swan. Regina knew that the only reason she had been able to let Emma in was because of Emma's link to Henry. Regina _also _knew that had the Curse never been enacted, she herself never would have met Henry, much less spent ten years with the boy raising him.

Of course without the Curse, she would not be standing in front of Snow White, practically begging for her forgiveness. Causality. Odd sort of idea.

"Emma, your attention please!" Snow spoke angrily as Emma slumped in a chair and closed her eyes. "What…I mean…what the _hell _were you two doing?" Snow fumed. Behind her, there were gasps. Snow turned and addressed her audience. "That's right! I said 'hell'!"

"We were partying with uhhh…Regina's guards, I suppose." Emma shrugged helplessly.

"Yes, yes, you were, weren't you." Snow's face reddened in further rage. "The same guards who once tried to kill you. Who tried to kill you as a _baby_! A helpless infant!"

Realization dawned. Emma looked at Regina whose expression could only be described as defensive.

"I never would have let them hurt her…" Regina said.

Emma grimaced. "I need a shower. Can you yell at me later?"

Snow straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath. "I no longer wish to yell at you. And I apologize." She turned her attention to Regina in silence for a long minute. "Regina, I would like to speak with the former Royal Guard at their earliest convenience. Will you please arrange a meeting?"

"Of course." Regina nodded and stifled a yawn. "They are, however, technically _your _Royal Guard now."

Snow sighed and rolled her eyes. "We'll see. And Emma," She added, "We have work to do today. The school has organized a softball tournament and you're overseeing security."

"Security for a sporting event?" Emma groaned.

Regina leaned over and encouraged Emma to go along quietly. She promised dinner and patted the other woman on the back softly.

"Snow," Regina walked to her former nemesis and spoke in low tones. "I had an idea…for a monument. I was wondering if you might help me to organize…"

Emma got to her feet and walked back upstairs before she could hear the rest of what Regina was on about. She had a feeling that whatever it was, the event didn't involve her. And thank goodness, because she was tired of all the Storybrooke 'Royal Family' responsibilities.

Emma showered quickly and when she entered her room, wrapped in nothing but a towel, Regina stood demurely by the bed. Emma smirked.

"Not now dear," Regina laughed. "Later." She stepped closer and traced a finger over droplets of water that still clung to Emma's shoulder.

Emma kissed Regina goodbye with a grumble.

"Don't worry, we'll have time alone soon." Regina whispered in Emma's ear.

"We still haven't…you know!" Emma whined, pulling Regina closer.

Regina just laughed and stepped back. "Patience, darling, patience…"

Patience or not, Emma had little time to worry about her nuisance of a libido. One thing led to another, and soon Emma found herself working through most of the weekend and then early on Monday. She managed to have a quick dinner with Regina one night, but otherwise ate most of her meals standing up or on the run.

Finally, it was Friday and Emma stormed home after a day spent separating a group of teens from one another. Apparently, they had some old feud going and had chosen an impromptu game of paintball to settle the score. Unfortunately, their paintball 'arena' was the entire town, which they ran through and shot up at random.

"Don't say it." Emma grumbled in Snow's direction. Snow and James were dressed really nicely—as in _really _nicely, like they were on their way to a fucking ballroom or something. "Cinderella's fucking wedding?" Emma joked. "Or maybe Belle's debutante ball? I don't care," Emma ran upstairs, two stairs at a time. It was already 6pm and she wanted to go to Regina's. She also wanted to get laid. More than that, she wanted to see Regina naked. Totally naked. Tonite would be the night. After a bit of dry humping and a whole lot of making out, tonite would be the night when Emma got to bury her face between the Queen's thighs for hours at a time. Emma laughed out loud.

"Emma, you and Regina are…" Snow shouted after Emma when her daughter ran past her and out the door.

"…are spending the night together! Don't wait up!" Snow finished. She stopped and turned. "Hey, uhhh…Henry…do you two mind watching him?"

"Granny is watching Henry, but Emma, wait…"

That was all Emma needed. She grinned widely and waved goodbye before running backward and nearly killing herself on the front step.

When Emma arrived at Regina's (after stopping quickly to pick up a bouquet of the least wilted flowers she could find), she found Regina all dolled up and fixing her hair in her bedroom.

"Nice." Emma smiled, watching Regina adjust the black lace skirt which showcased her amazing ass. Emma did not want to know about designers, but she did at least fight the urge to tell Regina how incredible the skirt made her butt look.

"Your dress is over there," Regina said absentmindedly, interrupting Emma's ogling.

Emma scowled at the ironed red dress that hung on the bathroom wall.

"I've asked Snow White to help me with a charitable cause this evening," Regina explained as she shuffled Emma into the bathroom to shower. "You'll attend as my date."

"No." Emma shook her head and walked back out again. "I'm staying in with you."

Regina bit her lower lip and smoothed her hands over Emma's chest.

"We are raising funds for the revitalization of the old town library," Regina explained with a worried look in her eye. Emma's mouth fell open. Regina rushed ahead. "It will also act as a…kind of monument. To an old friend. Only you, and now Snow, will know who the monument is for. The rest of the town thinks that we're making something of the old library. Which is fine, because it is mostly the truth. I couldn't tell them—you have to understand, they hated Maleficent more than they hated _me_ even."

"It's a lie, Regina." Emma sighed and peeled off her jacket. "I mean the library, do we need it?" She had to admit, the building was unique. Maybe they could make something of that weird elevator thing. Nonetheless, there were dead dragon remains in the basement. The basement was an enormous cave—no way to childproof that shit. Emma chuckled to herself. She decided to get really naked in front of Regina, to see if that might convince her to stay in.

"Not quite a lie," Regina continued to explain. Regina blushed brightly as Emma continued to disrobe in front of her.

Emma smirked. She was down to her underwear and her bra by the time Regina stopped yammering. When she stepped out of the former, and unclasped the latter, Regina just said something that sounded like "huh" but with a whole tortured feel to it.

"Sure you don't want to stay in?" Emma asked. "I mean…fine, whatever. The new library. Snow can open it. Do you need…"

"I need to say goodbye." Regina licked her lips and shook her head. She stepped forward and placed a hand over Emma's chest. Her nails scraped lightly. "Then, later…"

"Later?" Emma gasped as one of those nails traced the side of her breast. "Not now?"

"Can you wait?" Regina sounded oddly concerned.

Emma laughed, not unkindly, and shook her head. "I can wait. Jeez. I'm not a total maniac." She took two calming breaths and kissed Regina quickly, eliciting a gasp. "Two minutes to shower, then five for makeup, ten for hair, and we're off…"

Emma's first reward was the smile on Regina's face. Her second reward was a swat on her ass. "Cheeky…" Emma muttered on her way to the shower.

Regina was oddly moved when Emma took her hand on the way into the library. Her eyes shone as she watched Emma work the room, greeting people, still holding onto Regina without any shame. Red told them that they made a striking couple and gushed over their dresses. Archie made pleasant, if slightly awkward small talk. He offered two boxes of his psych textbooks as a donation to the library, reminding Regina that the whole project might actually turn into something more. She whispered in Emma's ear that she would be right back, and quickly moved through the room to find Snow. It was nice—really nice—to see acceptance from people. Not only had Regina managed to win them over, it seemed, with her shows of affection toward Emma, but Snow's quick greeting also drew positive responses.

Emma, for her part, just wanted to find more food. People were wandering around with trays of apps. The drinks were way too small, so Emma took two glasses of white wine, downed them quickly, took two more, and then finally snagged some cheese and avocado mini-wrap thingys. Red was saying something about how hot Emma and Regina looked again, which made Emma choke on her food with laughter.

"Dude." Emma swatted her friend on the arm. "You're my mother's best friend. You're not supposed to be talking about me like that."

Red grinned cheekily and then joined Emma in her quest to capture the wandering food trays. They watched from a corner of the room, perching precariously on a long, narrow bench, as Snow and Regina talked.

"Think they're ok?" Emma craned her neck and spoke around a mouthful of ham and cheese and baguette.

"They're fine." Red said with a shrug. "I bet they're talking about royal pacts and the Fall festivals."

"Oh come on. Fall fests? What are those?" Emma asked.

Red smiled. "You'll like them," She said, "They involve drinking, eating, and burning stuff—fields and brush and old houses…maybe a rabbit or two."

"Rabbits." Emma sighed. "Always with the rabbits."

Snow and Regina stood and addressed the crowd at 8pm. As it turned out, the new library would have a special section dedicated to the magical arts, with numerous volumes donated by Regina herself. This earned a few gasps, but a whole lot of enthusiastic clapping. Ever since magic had returned, things had been a bit chaotic in Storybrooke. Regina was one person who could lend structure to the chaos.

Emma was pleasantly surprised after that, to see more and more people talking to Regina. She continued to perch on her bench, admiring Regina's grace as she worked her way through the room.

Finally, Regina stood at Emma's side. She leaned down, kissed Emma on the cheek and whispered, "Time to take me home my darling…"

Emma did not have to be told twice.

She practically yanked Regina out of the room, waving at everyone who stood in their way. "Gotta go, gotta go, the Queen has had a long, long night…"

"You both have only been here for an hour and a half," James protested as they swept by. Snow elbowed him and grimaced.

"Nevermind, have a good night you two." Snow smiled strangely—as though she had eaten something sort of off—and waved the two women away.

"Guess that was awkward for her." Regina quipped as they made their way to Emma's car. Emma laughed and stopped in her tracks.

"Yeah, no kidding." Emma replied with a sigh. She took two calming breaths and took Regina's hand. "hey…"

"Yes?" Regina whispered. She liked the way Emma was tracing her palm with one thumb, even while their fingers intertwined.

"I just ummmm…" Emma looked at their hands. "I just want tonite to be really special for you." She smiled, suddenly shy, and leaned forward. Regina met her halfway and they kissed beneath what seemed to be a nearly full moon.

"Red." Regina replied, brushing her lips again and again over Emma's.

"Huh?" Emma hummed as Regina's tongue darted out and met hers.

"Red…will have to be chained up tomorrow. In time for the full moon." Regina replied, suddenly pulling away and looking up."

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. "Always with the town business, huh?"

Regina smiled happily.

It turned out that both women had funny ideas about the best place to have their 'first time', and so they wasted a good hour discussing it upon their return to Regina's house. Regina drove way too slowly, but she argued that it was important for them to savor every moment together.

Once home, Regina disappeared in the cellar in search of her best bottles of wine. By the time the bottle had disappeared between them (Cotes de Rhone, 'really love' Regina kept saying), Regina just wanted to do it on the kitchen floor, while Emma wanted to bring her back out to the car, to do it in the back seat.

"Silly." Regina muttered against Emma's lips as she unzipped the red dress that clung so deliciously to every curves of Emma's body. "Kitchen…right here…now…" Regina leaned back and undid her own dress, suddenly putting on the sexiest—and only—striptease Emma had ever experienced.

Regina worked the dress off and dipped down to the floor, spreading Emma's knees before standing again—brushing against Emma's stunned face on her way up. Emma may have muttered, 'your boobs are amazing', but what Regina heard was, 'you sure are amazing', and so just said 'so sweet'. Then Regina climbed onto Emma's lap, and they proceeded to awkwardly try to undress totally while staying completely together.

However it happened, Emma finally had Regina where she wanted her; naked, writhing in her lap, thrusting slowly against the two fingers Emma had slid into her.

It was perfect. Awkward, fumbling and rushed at times (their teeth scraped together more than once and Emma almost thumped Regina in the eye by accident with her knee at one point) but still—perfect.

Emma could not believe how in love she felt when Regina buried her face in Emma's neck and moaned through her orgasm. She had never imagined feeling so complete with someone.

Regina made Emma stand, however shakily, still with her heels on, and spread her thighs while she lay on her back on the table.

"Using a chair. Floor is stupidly hard." Regina muttered against Emma's thigh and then ate her slowly and thoroughly.

Finding themselves in bed, after the rushing urgency in the kitchen, gave them time to kiss and touch and talk about the random things that came to mind.

"So…um…this past life thing…so we've done all of this before…" Emma asked, watching Regina's hand as it wandered over her breasts.

"Not a past life thing so much as a parallel reality. We've been here, done that, but now we're in this time. In this place…" Regina replied. By now, she already knew that Emma liked gentler touches than she herself did.

"I've loved you for a very long time." Emma whispered, rolling over atop Regina again.

"You have. Oh, you have. And so have I…" Regina whimpered as Emma's hips moved against her own. She reached down and palmed Emma's ass, pulling her harder and faster, so that they nearly touched, nearly rubbed perfectly together, Regina's legs spreading apart to make room for Emma.

Later, Emma watched the sky through opened windows. Regina's cheek lay on Emma's chest, her hand rubbing Emma's stomach.

"You should get a swimming pool." Emma said, breaking the reverie. "It's sort of warm out today. It would be nice to sit by a pool."

Regina planted small kisses against Emma's neck. "This place is luxurious enough," She replied. "The townspeople might take it from me if I indulge in any further opulence." Regina smirked as Emma's breath hitched. Regina's tongue flitted out to press lightly against Emma's neck where her pulse fluttered.

"I do love you, very much…" Regina repeated her sentiments of earlier, wanting Emma to really understand.

Emma felt her lip tremble, looking into Regina's eyes which were so lovingly focused on her own. She vowed then and there to be more patient with Regina, and to deal well with all of the mood shifts and emotional highs and lows that seemed to be plaguing the other woman.

In the morning, they woke at the same time, and simultaneously had the idea to fetch their son together. A quick shower and phone call to Granny and then they were off to the diner to have breakfast with Henry.

Of course nothing was simple in Storybrooke any longer. Outside the diner, Granny was shouting orders are people and waving a strange wooden weapon.

"What's going on?" Emma asked as Granny rushed about with a crossbow, slamming windows closed and hollering.

Regina realized it first.

"She's gone, isn't she." The former Queen whispered.

"Off with some stupid boy." Granny fumed. "Forgot again! Tonite's the night! You all have to lock up while I go after her."

Emma sighed and slumped over. "I uhhh…"

"What's that my girl? Speak up." Granny spoke firmly but not unkindly.

"…guess I'll help you." Emma finished weakly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Four Years Later…**

People could be so nosy when it came to two moms and their babies.

Or so Emma complained one day over milkshakes with Regina. She rubbed one hand over her belly, sipped the last of her chocolately-chocolate-chocolate (made up just for her) shake, and gazed mournfully at Regina's.

"People want to know if it's mine." Regina shrugged. She grimaced at her milky concoction and handed it over. This was Emma's treat.

Never-fucking-mind that it was 4am and Granny wasn't supposed to open for another three hours. What Emma wanted, Emma got.

It had something to do with an incident, years previous, when Granny sent Emma out to find Red. Red had shifted into wolf form and was running around town like a…well, like a werewolf. She'd bitten a few people by the time Emma got to her.

Then she'd bitten Emma herself.

The worst part, strangely enough, was that Regina already had a solution. She had an array of counter-spells in her back pocket, for just such an occasion. Silver knives and a few herbals were used. She had every werewolf tied up in the town square by morning. And within a half hour, they were all cured.

Red and Granny had been shocked. Why hadn't Regina used the cure on them? And why had she been so frightened, when Red was loose?

Regina had answered honestly, "because I didn't think you'd want the cure. And I really wasn't certain if it would work." Then she shrugged and quoted her lover, "fake it until you make it, right?"

So the werewolf curse ended with Granny and Red and that was for the best.

Now, Granny was their biggest support, next to Emma's parents and their son, of course. Oh, and Dr. Hopper. He was the only person in town who assumed that Regina and Emma's latest child was the result of True Love—not just any kind of magic, but that fated kind.

"Fated shit." Emma called it. "Fated. Shit. The best kind of magic." It had brought her to Storybrooke, brought Henry to her, and brought the both of them to Regina. Awesome stuff.

Still, the pregnancy was a shock, of course. And they still hadn't found out about the whole 'fairy magic' thing—when one child in the womb could become two or three upon entering the world. They'd soon find out…

That's what happened when the fucking Blue Fairy granted your wish and knocked up your lover.

Oh, of course Regina didn't know what she wished for at the time.

All she did know, what that it was a Friday night, six and a half months previous, and she and Emma were enjoying a rare date. Work had been shitty. Half the town wanted Regina to fix every single one of their problem and the other half insisted on throwing things at her in the streets. Even now—even four _years _after the Curse was broken.

It had been a hot, humid kind of day, and neither woman was in the mood for any sweaty, athletic antics. But then Emma had done the math and they realized how long it had been.

Of course once they got going, it was good. So good, that they kept it up in different rooms, positions (Regina had a thing for 'reverse cowgirl'), angles…whatever spiced it up, whatever turned back the clock to when they'd first gotten together and couldn't take their hands off one another.

Then, in the middle of it all, while a rather sore and sweaty Emma was face down on the kitchen table, hovering on just her toes, Regina said,

"I want to fill you up…"

and then…

"Sometimes I just wish I could get you pregnant…"

Which was interesting. In a scholarly sort of way. Emma wondered what it meant—did Regina have a new pregnancy fetish she hadn't told her about? Perhaps they should do some role play. She visioned herself with a full, smooth, beautiful belly. The kind she'd had with Henry. They said she'd glowed. And damn if she wasn't the person in Cell Block C with the biggest libido. The idea of Regina worshiping her while she swayed on hands and knees was…

"Oh fuuuuuck…" Emma had moaned and groaned and hunched over as Regina's hand slapped against her clit, her fingers thrusting in and out, fast and light—just at smoothness of her opening, the way she liked it sometimes.

They'd thought nothing of it. The wish. The visioning. But across town, the Blue Fairy was jolted awake like she'd had ten too much coffee that day. A shimmering, sparkly image came before her. Yes. It had to be fate. Fate wanted her to give some lucky couple a child. So she did. It wasn't hard. She had True Love to work with.

Two months into it all, Emma started throwing up like the kid from _The Exorcist_. She lost weight—which threw them off the trail for a bit. Dr. Whale tested her for various forms of cancer while a distraught and devastated Regina waited in a chair in the hospital, hoping against hope that her magic would be able to do some good in their lives.

Of course, when they found out the truth, there was a moment of wondering…

But Emma quickly said, "the only dick I've had in years is yours babe. The blue one."

"Right, of course. Did I accidentally enchant it?" She muttered to herself, listing the possible moments when she might have done something out of the ordinary.

But then Emma took her hand and said to her, "Regina? Think about what you want…"

"I want you. And whatever you want." Regina replied quickly.

It took a minute, but then they both burst into tears. Happy, happy, happy tears. Dr. Whale was confounded. He backed slowly out of the room and tried to wrap his head around it all.

At about five months, Emma's morning sickness took a turn toward insatiability. For food, for sex, and for Regina, most of all.

"This kid is going to have your demanding, commanding nature." Emma smirked into her chocolate shake, glancing over at Granny who whistled as she wiped down the bar.

"She's the one who's demanding?" Granny called out, then laughed and laughed. She'd opened early for both women, often, but she'd also put up with Regina, calling her at all hours for some recipe or other. Still. They were family, and this was a beautiful thing—two people who loved one another, making a new life. She decided to give them their privacy and retreated to her room for an hour or so.

"Like I was saying," Regina reached for Emma's hand, lacing their fingers together loosely. "People want to know if it's mine. Let's just tell them, shall we?"

Emma hadn't yet told Regina that two days previous, when the baby was kicking somewhat more vigorously than usual, a whoosh of fire had shot from her bellybutton and burnt down a tree. She'd kept that from the Mayor and warned any who had witnessed,

"Don't tell a living soul…"

Those who remembered the Evil Queen knew well her signature magic. They backed off and the betting pools were ended. This was the Mayor's baby and no one would ever doubt it again.


End file.
